The Flower that blooms after the Rain
by LouisavonTrapp
Summary: 2 years passed since Maria came to Georg and his children's life. No Anschluss happened but the von Trapp story changed. Is it Fate or Coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Sound of Music and it's characters. :)**

* * *

Maria was sitting next to a young man, helping him in his homeworks.

"Stefan, how's your school? You'll be graduating soon, I'm so happy." the young man's face lit up before answering his guardian. "It's good! I'm excited too, Fraulein Maria."

"That's good to hear. What happened to your examination in the University you like?" Maria told the boy she governs.

"Still no results, Fraulein. It makes me worried." he said while reading his school book, his face frowned.

"Do you think you passed it?" she asked, looking for a glimpse of hope in his face. She knows how Stefan wants to be successful someday. She heard him whispered "I hope so. I need to". It made her wonder since she never pressured him with his studies.

"Uhh, No... I- I forgot. I need to go somewhere, Fraulein." A confused and panicking expression in Stefan's face made Maria's eyebrows rise.

"Okay. Take Care. Be back before sunset." was all she said.

"Yes, Fraulein! I'll be back soon." The boy grabbed his hat and rode his bike to his destination.

"_I wonder where that boy goes. It's like he needs to leave every day after school or every weekend." Maria thought._

She started to clean Stefan's desk. It was loaded with paper work from school. When Maria was tidying his books, a paper slipped and fell onto the floor. She picked it up and became curious in what she saw.

"A painting of the hill? Stefan never paints." As she looks more to the picture, she remembered something familiar.

"Where did Stefan get this?" She stocked this question into her head, waiting for a right time to ask Stefan about it.

After an hour and a half, Stefan came back. Maria was preparing their dinner that time. He helped her in preparing the food. In the middle of eating, Stefan cuts the silence. "Fraulein Maria… I received a letter this morning from Aunt Rosi."

"Oh your Mother's sister?"

"Yes. They are asking me to do something." his voice sounds like hesitating. Maria now looked at him. She sensed something serious with it.

"Uhh, nevermind. They're just asking how am I." She knew he doesn't want to talk with it so she only let him change the topic.

"Okay. Good thing they're still connected with you." Maria said. He then started his story.

"Yes. They took care of me after Mother and Father died when I was young. When I was 12, I left and lived on my own here until you took care of me since 2 years ago."

"The abbey asked me to take care of you since you're alone." Maria fills in his story.

"Yes. I'm grateful they gave me a guardian who knows me even before they take care of me. Remember when you became my teacher, Fraulein? The whole class was cheering whenever you said it was singing time then sometimes, a sister will come to us and say 'be quiet' because we're disturbing the other classes." Stefan laughs as he visualizes those days. Maria smirks as she remembers those troubles in the abbey school.

"Oh. I miss your classmates. That's when you were in the 6th grade, right?" She smiled as she reminisces those days of training as a postulant.

Stefan was silent for a few moments. He was thinking of a question that was never answered. "Fraulein Maria, you never told me what happened to you when you left the abbey."

Maria paused for a while then replied, "I told you I was assigned to another job. Sister Charlotte told you too, right."

"Yes, I know that. But where?" His eagerness to know raised. It's big question for him since Maria became his guardian. She only answered, "I- I… I don't remember anymore." then avoided his eyes.

"It's just two years since you left that job. I'm sure there's still a little memory of those days. I want to know what happened. It is so unfair since you know my story but I don't know yours." he tried but fails.

"My past has nothing to do with neither your past nor your present life. It won't do you good either." she said in a raised voice. She realized what she just said. "I-I'm sorry. I – I just don't want it to remember." she said now in a comforting voice.

"It's okay, Fraulein. I'm sorry. I won't ask it anymore." He said with a quick smile then continued eating.

Silence surrounded them and it was Maria who broke it. "Stefan… I found something when I was fixing your papers in the study room. It's a painting and I wonder where it came from. It looks like it was really made for you."

"Uhh..." Stefan was a bit nervous and Maria noticed it.

"Hmm. This might explain your actions for the past few months." Maria joked with raised eyebrows. Stefan laughed and explained everything.

"I think I can't hide it from you anymore. I met a girl last year and she is lovely. I first saw her when she came to the bookstore that I work in after school. Luckily, we became good friends. She is kind and fun-to-be with. And... I like her."

"_That __reminds me of…"_an image of young girl appeared on Maria's head.

"Tell me more about her."

"She's 18 and she is living near the town. She's the eldest on her siblings. She loves singing and painting. She gave me that painting." He continued. Maria became more curious about this girl. She remembered someone who became close to her before.

"Stefan, can I know her name?"

"Fraulein, I want you to know it when you meet her. We planned a meeting this Friday. We want to meet each other's parent. I hope you would like to come." Stefan was a bit afraid in inviting her Fraulein.

"Me? O-Of course… for you, Stefan. " Maria only said. She can't refuse to him.

"Really? Thank you Fraulein! I will tell her tomorrow." The 18 year old man smiled brightly as Maria accepted his invitation.

The next day, Stefan came home late from school. He told Maria the girl and his father will come to meet them. It can be seen in his face the excitement but Maria feels a bit worried. She knows something will happen that should never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan and Maria arrived at a place she never expected.

"Why are we here?" a confused Maria asked.

"We usually spend weekends here in the hills together so for us, this is a special place." Stefan said, looking for the person he will meet here.

No signs of the person his waiting for, only the sun setting and the birds from the sky. He noticed her face searching for something. It made him more curious when Maria asked to leave for while, heading to the woods. After a few minutes, the girl appeared on her beautiful floral dress.

"Stefan, It's good to see you." Before replying, he clears his throat and gave a formal bow.

"Hello Liesl, I'm really happy that you came here." The young man told her confidently. She laughed at her formality.

"Yes. I'm excited today, you see. Oh, My father will come here in a second." Liesl answered. "I brought a companion too." Coming from behind, Liesl saw a person she thought she will never see again.

"Fraulein Maria! I'm so happy to see you again, Fraulein! We missed you." Liesl was surprised that she wants to run to her for a hug but her father came so she only introduced them to him. Maria was lost in her senses when she knew that the Captain might be here. Just after a few seconds, the man she expects appeared.

"Oh Father! This is Stefan with his guardian, Fraulein Maria." with her energetic voice, she introduced her friend. "I didn't expect her, Stefan. How could you not tell me?! " Liesl continued.

"I want it a surprise, Liesl. I know you missed her." Stefan said, making Maria looked scared inside her head. Georg didn't know how to react. He's happy to see her fine but he needs to do their promise of not looking for each other again. Maria feels the same.

"Good evening Captain von Trapp. It is nice to meet you."Stefan greeted and Georg shook his hands. He and Maria only greeted each other with a nod.

"I really didn't expect this. I'm now in front of a naval hero. Fraulein Maria always tells me stories about the Austrian Navy."

"Father, Now that she's here, we can have Fraulein Maria back. Everything will be the same again." Liesl was in an excitement, same with Stefan who continues to support her. He knew how Liesl wants her for her siblings. For a moment of silence, Maria and Georg didn't say any word.

"No Liesl, we can't." Georg said in a very low tone to break the awkwardness while avoiding the view of his daughter.

"Don't you like it Father? Marta and Gretl will be happy again and so the others. We can go again here together and sing. We still don't understand why you let Fraulein Maria go away where everything is now fixed and okay." She explained with eagerness. He doesn't want to make a scene in front of Maria. He left the past already and he doesn't want it bring back so he let her speak until she understands. Maria saw Georg in confusion so she finally speak.

"It's not your Father's decision. It's mine."

"Fraulein Maria? Why?" the young one glanced to her, startled. Even Georg looked at her, He didn't expect her to say things about it.

"I can't tell you." She only said. Liesl started asking a lot of questions, looking for an answer they wanted to know in the past two years.

"Did we do something wrong? Don't you like-"

"Enough Liesl!"Georg cuts in through his strong but low-tone voice. It made everyone stopped and looked at him. There's the silence again, surrounding them for a minute.

"Going to this place is very dangerous for the two of you. I don't want this to happen anymore. I order you and Stefan to stop seeing each other." Liesl and Stefan were shocked. They didn't presume that it will happen.

"No Father, You can't! We know this place very much so we will not be in danger. Besides, Stefan is my friend." Liesl protested. Unexpectedly,Georg didn't scold her. He's heartbroken and is in the middle of thoughts.

"You're Father is right. This place is not good for you. We're just doing this for your safety. Let's go home, Stefan." Maria supported his decision.

"Fraulein Maria, please." Stefan asking for a little hope of changing what they just said.

"No more excuses. It's getting dark." Stefan looked at Liesl worriedly and then ran away. He left Maria because of the anger he feels. Liesl's tears started to fall and so she turn around and started walking away.

At that moment, Georg and Maria had a chance to look at each other. She gave a small smile while having a worried look. Same with Georg, who left the place after she walk. He drove the car fast, without talking to her daughter. When they arrived, Liesl went straight to her room. He wants her to have some space instead of scolding her. He instructed Frau Schmidt to bring her dinner in her room then he went to his study to relax, avoiding his children's question. As what happens usually before their twelfth governess, the children had their dinner alone.

On the other part, Stefan came to their home earlier than Maria. He went behind their house to cool down his mind. Maria knew it will happen so she went to him and sat behind him. There's a minute of silence before she cuts it. She started it with a story to make him understand the situation.

After some minute, he thought of talking to Liesl. He entered her room with one knock. He saw his crying daughter lying on the bed, with her undisturbed food in the side table. He went to her and sat at the other bed side.

"Liesl, I'm very sorry." He apologize for what he did, Letting her know he's open for what she wants to say.

"You don't understand." Liesl replied strongly between cries. He felt bad for her daughter. He paused for a while and gave a deep sigh.

"I do understand." She heard him and felt his honesty. She turn around and sat up, still not giving him a glance. He wipes her face before saying something.

"Years ago, There was a man and a woman who met, became friends and fell in love. They kept their relationship hidden because the man is rich while the woman is ordinary which is against to the nobility rule." He tells a story, similar to Liesl and Stefan's situation.

"They always meet in the mountains even they are distance away. The house in the mountains is their favorite secret place. They always look for it whenever they come there. They also see the sunset together and sometimes, even the stars." Maria continued her story, while looking at her mountains.

"The rule is not actually a hindrance but the woman only thinks for the man's family life and the man also thinks for the woman's career. That made them decide what's good for each other." He explained to her and finally, she spoke again.

"The couple…" Liesl simply said.

"What happened to them?" Stefan asked curiously.

"They ended up taking different ways." Maria continued, with sadness in her voice.

"They bid farewell and never see each other again." Georg finished, now looking for a response from her daughter.

"Oh…" the only word she said after the story. He puts a small kiss in the top of his daughter's head before Liesl say something.

"But Father, the couple in the story should not let themselves separate. They met each for a purpose and the problem only challenges them. Their decisions are just useless because whatever happens, they will still meet wherever they are. Their roads will cross again, no matter what." Liesl fought for her thoughts.

"That is so wrong. If they are really in love, then they will look for another plan. If a man and a woman love each other, nothing can break them apart. Even if they decide not to see each other again, they will still meet even years passed. Distance taught us to love someone stronger." Stefan protested to his guardian. He knows what he was saying.

"Because that's what love is – Destiny brings you each other…" Liesl explained.

"Then God will bind you forever." Stefan cleared what's wrong. That's his and Liesl's motto.

Georg was surprised with what his daughter has just said. He doesn't know where she got that but there's one thing she knows.

"Our little princess is now a queen." and he gave a smirk to cut the drama. She hug her father and whispered something.

"I remembered Fraulein Maria's words: When the Lord closes a door, Somewhere He opens a window."

Maria is in the middle of amazement after her student spoke.

"Fraulein Maria, you always tell me: Live the life you were born to live."

"Yes. And I can say you're living yours now." She told him proudly.

"How about you?" She doesn't know how she'll answer him. But she only said,

"I think I will, I hope I still can."

"Now let's take our dinner. I can prepare you our favorite, schnitzel."

"Yes please. Thank you Fraulein Maria."

"Stefan, why don't you ask Liesl and the von Trapp family for a picnic this weekend?" she gave a comforting smile that made Stefan burst into happiness.

"Really? It will be fun. I just hope the Captain will allow her."

"He will." She only said before going inside. Stefan heard it and smiled back then follow her in preparing.

"Liesl, take your dinner now and then have some sleep." Georg suggested. He wants to retire too since it was a long day for him.

"Yes father. Good Night." She answered back."Good Night. And... Liesl?" He stopped for a while, figuring out how he'll say it.

"I was wondering if you would like a picnic on Sunday with Stefan."

"What made you changed your mind, father?" Liesl asked in utter amazement.

"I know you can do things on your own now." and then he gave a joking wink but he meant it.

"I would love to invite him and Fraulein Maria! Thank you Father." she reached his cheeks for a kiss, and thanking him for letting her decide things for her. She gets her food to eat for dinner. He left her room and proceeded to the dining room to have his.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon of the next day, Liesl went to the mountains with her bike.

_"Father... Can I go now to the mountains?" She asked shyly to her father who was currently reading the newspaper in his study room._

_"On one condition." She heard behind the papers. He put it down for a while to check the time in his watch and then glanced at her questioned look._

_"You should be here before dinner." Liesl almost jump in what he said. She wanted to scream because she can surely see Stefan again._

_"Thank you Father! See you later." She said after she gave him a kiss in the cheek as he said "Take Care". She ran furiously to her room to get her hat and then to their garage for the bike._

As she arrives, she didn't have a sight of Stefan.

"Maybe he will not come after what happened yesterday." She thought after 10 minutes of waiting on their usual meeting place.

"Liesl?" she heard a voice.

"I thought I won't see you."

"Yes. I brought you good news."

"Me too! Tell me yours."

"Father wants to have a picnic here tomorrow with you."

"Fraulein Maria thought of that too."

"This is great! We're going to have lunch together with Father and Fraulein Maria. I really thought it's the end of our friendship."

"Friendship? I-I mean-" he didn't mean to ask all of a sudden. Liesl was quite surprised but didn't find it weird for her.

"Relationship." Liesl answered him straight. He hug her and she did back.

"You must go now. You have a long way to bike." He suggested.

"I can stay a little bit." She insist. Stefan shakes his head and trying to make her go home early. She told her in a raised, innocent voice.

"I'm eighteen, what's wrong with that?"

"Come on, Liesl. I'm just worried. We will see each other tomorrow." She gave up that made him laugh.

"Okay. You win! Take care and see you." She didn't look back at him. Quite disappointed, she rode her bike and went home but she feels excitement for tomorrow deep inside her.

"You too. Take care on your way home. Goodbye!" He waved his hand, hoping for Liesl to glance. He waited for her sight to disappear before heading home.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up early and prepare everything they needed for the picnic. The children wore their different play clothes. Louisa and Brigitta brought the food with Liesl, Friedrich and Kurt brought their play ball and other things, then Georg walks with the little ones. Maria prepared also enough food for all. They all arrived on time and ready for lunch.

The children were surprised when they saw their governess again. They rushed to her and hugged her. Liesl went to Stefan and watched her siblings. Maria smiled at the children and said "I missed you too." She kissed Gretl's and Marta's forehead.

"Fraulein Maria, when you were gone, we always sing our favorite things. We never forgot that. Like Raindrops on Roses and Whiskers on kittens…" and they started to sing. When they ended, they all burst into laughter but was cut when Kurt stomach's started rumbling.

"Alright, why don't we eat Lunch now? We can have more stories later." Maria gave a wink to the children and they all nod eagerly and helped preparing. Maria helped Gretl and Marta with their foods. Georg saw her and remembered the days when she was still at the von Trapp villa. There was a lot of laughter after eating the children started telling stories about their school.

"Father, can we play hide and seek? Fraulein Maria, please join us and you too father." Louisa said. Georg and Maria only nodded. Brigitta suggested to hide by pairs since the place is big. Marta went with Gretl, Friedrich and Kurt, Louisa is with Brigitta while Liesl hides together with Stefan. Since the adult ones are left, they need to find the others. Georg whistled to give signals to the children.

"I'll go this way, you can go that way. That will make us find them easily."

"Yes, Captain. I'll meet you here if I don't find them anymore." They separated distance. Georg found Friedrich and Kurt at the top of the tree while Maria found Gretl and Marta behind the bushes. After a ten minutes of searching nothing, Georg planned to go back and so Maria.

"Okay, I give up."

"Oh Captain. You're really getting old."

"I will let you say that but it's because my children really know some hiding spots here which I don't know."

"That's it! Wait a minute here, Captain." Maria run fast and went back. She left him looked quizzically. She remembered Louisa's best hiding spot and found them there, same with Liesl and Stefan's. Maria went back with the others. Friedrich and Kurt teased Louisa and Brigitta for losing the game. They only laughed at them until they noticed the sky became darker. It looks like a heavy rain will come.

"Huh? It's going to rain. Captain, the children?" Georg looked at her and she saw a worried face.

"Bring them in a place that they won't be wet. The small house." Maria gave a nod and called the children. The boys helped Georg in fixing their picnic place.

"Children, follow me." They all arrived at a small abandon house inside the woods. They were caught in the rain in the middle of going there.

While fixing the children, Maria noticed Georg went outside. She followed him when everyone is busy inside, laying down the blankets for them to have some sleep.

"Maria, you should be inside. You might get sick." He looked at her and noticed her shiver from cold.

"Take this." He pulled out his coat and put it behind her. She went back as he ordered.

Georg planned to wait until the sun came. The children are inside, now having a nap in the blanket. Maria was there, looking over the children if they need something and sometimes, gives a glance to Georg.

The sunrays from the window woke them and made them run outside to continue playing. Georg and Maria only smiled when the children left, rushing to their picnic place. They followed them and lay down the blanket again.

She returned his coat and thank him with a warm smile. Suddenly, Stefan went to him and asks something.

"Captain von Trapp." He said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I want to ask permission of courting your daughter, Liesl." Georg knew it will happen and he knew already what he will answer.

"As long as you will take good care of her." He felt Maria smiled who's beside him that moment.

"Thank you Captain! I promise sir."

"and Fraulein Maria... I got a letter from the university yesterday. I passed the examination and I will enter there with Liesl." Georg and Maria smiled and nodded at the young lad as he left after.

"What did you told Father?" Liesl came, looking curious at him. "Nothing." He said, leading her away to her Father and his guardian.

"I still doubt you, Stefan. I know you always play jokes on me."

The sight of the children back from happiness warms his heart. Not his happy children only but also with Liesl and Stefan. Maria felt the same and was smiling that time.

Maria was in awe that she didn't know she rested her head in Georg's shoulder. Knowing it's the right time, she just let her emotions control her self. Georg wasn't surprised so he holds her hand. They looked at each other and didn't mind their surroundings. Liesl and Stefan were surprised on what they just realized. His left arm is now on her waist and her hands lying on his chest. As they move closer and closer, Maria leans a little and then Georg reached her for a kiss. His lips are now touching hers once again.

In that short but sweet kiss, they knew what each wants to say, "I still love you". He hugged her tightly after and a tear fell from Maria's eyes.

That magical kiss revealed what happen two years ago, that they are couple in the story. The children jumped in what they just saw.

"I always say, "When the Lord closes a door, Somewhere he opens a window." He really did." He smiled in what she just said.

"Now Maria, may I ask you. Have you found your life?"

"I think I have. I know I have."

The children ran to them, crying of happiness. They never knew it will happen that their favorite governess who became a mother to them years ago will be their mother now.

"Children, your Fraulein Maria will come back now." Georg said.

"As our governess?" Kurt asked.

"As your mother." He corrected his son. It made them cheer more.

"But… how about Stefan? " the young Marta asked.

"I'm going back to my relatives next year. You don't have to worry about me, Fraulein Maria." Stefan said with a convincing smile that made Liesl's worried face brighten.

"Hooray! Fraulein Maria will never leave from now on." The children shouted in chorus.

"Yes. I won't. I promise." She whispered. And by that, Georg and Maria learned that they are meant for each other. After months, God joined them together and never separate again.

* * *

**A/N: I said before that I won't make another story again but a friend of mine told me that I should continue writing. I came up with an idea and I'm very happy that I had a chance to finish it before I become busy. This will probably my last story for now since my school will start in two weeks. I hope you like my story and reviews are welcomed. Thank you to those who help me write this and to you Readers. **

**-Lou**


End file.
